The Feared One
by AnonymousCaller
Summary: Something happened at the Lahey Manor in the 1930's and everyone still talks about it today. When Alpha Collins is paired up with Jackson Whittemore for a essay on a historical event she takes interest in Lahey Manor. Alpha and Jackson visits the mansion but then Jackson bails. Now Alpha is stuck at a supposedly haunted mansion. But then she meets me one name Isaac Lahey.


I glared out the window blankly at the charcoal gray sky, it rained the night before so it was wet outside. Everybody talked in their self-picked groups while I still stared out of the window. You see I don't have any friends like... at all. All my friends I have is on my Xbox Live account including my Ps3 friends who are all so epic at CoD but basically what I'm trying to say is I'm a gamer and I'm lonely, has been since I was young.

I guess I'm not the social butterfly I'm supposed to be at the age of 16 years old but eh it's not that bad actually. squinted his eyes at me "where's your glasses?'' I thought as I snickered at my innocent comment as he made his way over to me. ''Alpha you don't have a partner or group?''he asked I smiled and furrowed my eyebrows ''Mr. this is not an abnormal scene I mostly do work by myself like everyday'' I said looking at the board of topics.

''Your right but I never got to test how you work with others so I'm going to partner you with ...'' he looked around the room until his eyes locked on someone. ''Please don't be,please don't be'' I repeated under my breath, waiting to hear the name he was gonna call ''Jackson come over here please'' said with a smile ''son of a bitch'' I muttered under my breath. I turned around in my seat and sighed heavily. I didn't even have to look to know that he was standing right next to me, his cologne floated around in my personal space ready to put me in a trance most girls fell for.

Let me explain 17 year old sex god; in every girl's except for me case, Jackson Whittemore rules this school. Perfect hair, jawline, smile, teeth, eyes, you name it. He's captain of the victorious 4 year winning streak, lacrosse team and drives a Porsche. What more could a kid want? you ask well in this case I think Jackson would want family. My mom told me he was adopted, having your mom be a small town psychiatrist has it's advantages but you know I feel for the guy sometimes. sometimes.

''Yes '' he responded in a respectful tone. My eyebrows lifted up and down quickly knowing Jackson is everything but respectful ''Alpha here doesn't have a partner so I'm assigning you to be her partner'' said. ''Oh that's cool is she new here?'' he asked, clearly hearing the smirk in his voice. I turned around to look at him and oh wow what a surprise, he was wearing a smirk. He knew he was being an asshole just by his smirk I glared at him for what seemed like a minute before cleared his throat. ''Actually no Alpha has been here since her freshman year one of my best students right Alpha?'' he asked me.

My eyebrows raised and I nodded ''I was just joking can't anyone take a joke around here'' Jackson chuckled. laughed awkwardly and turn to look at me. I forced a smile. Jackson pulled a chair next to me and sat down ''so whatever topic you both choose I bet your essays will be fantastic'' said as he walked back to his desk. ''Alright so we're going to write about how the first lacrosse team got started in Banksville'' he said.

My eyebrows furrowed ''no'' I said blankly. ''No?'' he asked, his eyebrows raised in amusement '' your not deaf Jackson... well maybe you are from all the whistle blows but I said no we are not doing our essay on lacrosse'' I said leaning back in my chair. ''You know what I've noticed about you'' he said smiling. I rolled my eyes '' what?'' I asked ''Your very sassy around me but around other people you are quiet why is that?'' he asked I shrugged, even though I knew why.

"Maybe it's because you like me'' he said smirking. I stared at him for what felt like an eternity until breaking out in a laughing fit, which caused everyone to look at me. I immediately went silent "maybe if I was one of your little naive girlfriends but I'm not so no I don't" he laughed "yes you do" he said cockily. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it because we have no time to argue "Jackson we need to figure out a topic before the end of class which is about in a few minutes okay?" I said very slowly and quietly he nodded "yeah and I said lacrosse" he said.

I blinked my eyes for a few seconds before rubbing face along my hands in annoyance "Jackson please I can't take this anymore I think my eye is starting to twitch just give me your phone" I asked into my hands. He handed me his phone, which of course was the newest Iphone and I put my number in then called my self making my phone vibrate in my pocket "I will call you later with our project so answer your damn phone okay" I said handing him his phone back.

"Don't send me any nudes my 'girlfriends' goes through my phone sometimes" he whispered then winked at me. I made a gagging sound as I turned away from Jackson "when the hell will I ever send you nudes you absolutely atrocious" I said as the bell rung "yeah but you like my atrociousness" he whispered then grabbed his bookbag and walked out the class. I rolled my eyes "how am I going to withstand him?" I asked myself as I got up and walked out the classroom and towards the exits.

*At Home*

I sat on my computer with a pencil on my mouth taking notes on historical events that I found interesting until I saw one that really caught my eye. "Lahey Manor" I whispered. I remember the story about the manor was that a boy named Isaac was picked up off the street by the very rich Lahey family when he was young and became apart of their family including Sarah,Michael, and Maxxie Lahey who was just a year older that Isaac. Years went on and the Lahey's were as happy as ever until one day Isaac killed the mother, Sarah and Maxxie tried to clear his name of murdering the mother but Michael didn't believe them and locked the two brothers in the manor where they died.

Some people say they're still there haunting the place. I called texted Jackson, no reply. I called Jackson, no answer. "What the fuck Jackson" I asked into the phone. I called him for Facetime and he picked up I rolled my eyes "you fucker I told you to pick up the phone when I called you" I said angrily. He smiled "I was sleeping" he said in a sleepy voice, my eyes widened at the sound "that's what his sleepy voice sounds like... it's sexy" I thought. "So what happen?" he asked rolling on his side, lying on one arm.

I stared at the screen "he looks like a model out of a magazine" I thought "hello" a voice said cutting through my thoughts. I shook my head "right ummm... well I found a topic" I said looking at my notebook "you were checking me out I told you you like me" he said smiling. His hotness was slowly just leaking down a drain until it was all gone " Jackson our topic shall be on Lahey Manor" he let out a whine "on the killer house" he said. "Yes and we wont know for sure if he killed his mother unless we do research so pick me up tomorrow at 3" I said turning back to my computer "why?" he asked.

"Jackson you dumbass so we could got to the mansion obviously" I said rolling my eyes "or maybe because you want to spend time with me" he said smirking. I sighed in annoyance "goodbye Jackson and don't be late" I said. He smiled "no promises" he said before the chat ended. I rubbed my face "Jackson you asshole" I finally said before turning off my computer and looking over my notes. "Lahey Manor what really happened?" I asked myself.


End file.
